Zeno of Elea (Choujin Sensen)
Summary Zeno of Elea of the Seven Warriors of MATE. Created by MATE himself, being carbon based droids REBOOTED. The legend reborn himself with the use of DNA and MATE's power. As another Carbonoid, Zeno is based off of the real philosopher by the same name who formulated the Tortoise Paradox. As someone who frequently speaks of mathematics and his paradoxes, he is able to make use of them in ways that mess with reality. As a Carbanoid, he does not believe in the power of love, but rather in the might of his paradoxes and laws, living strictly through logical reasoning. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C to''' High 7-C', possibly '''Low 6-B' Name: Zeno of Elea Origin: Choujin Sensen Gender: Male Age: Less than a month old physically Classification: Warrior of MATE, Carbon Based Droid, Carbonoid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Immortality (Type 1), Spatial Manipulation (Can make distance infinite), Time Manipulation (Time Acceleration, Time Slowing) Clone Creation, Paradox Manipulation, Subjective Reality. Attack Potency: At least Street level (Should be stronger than any normal person) to Large Town level (Should be comparable to his allies), possibly Small Country level (Described that each of the seven Carbonoids were harbingers of the apocalypse and could destroy Japan) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ speed and reactions (Should be comparable to his allies), much higher 'with use of Paradoxes 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class Durability: Building level (Biological composition makes him very hard to kill, each Carbonoid would need high level of explsions to go down) Large Town level or higher (Should be comparable to Isaac and Leonardo), possibly Small Country Level ' 'Stamina: Superhuman or higher His body allows him to keep fighting tirelessly. Range: At least several hundred meters with his powers (turned an area two hundred meters long into an infinite expanse) Standard Equipment: Cane blade. Main weapon alongside a backup knife. Intelligence: As a philosopher of the past, should be as intelligent as him. Can be pragmatic and confusing Weaknesses: Killing the real him would end his clones ability. Incredibly arrogant and underestimates the power of love Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Achilles and Tortoise Paradox:' Zeno is able to manipulate space, time and distance at will, allowing him to make areas of infinite length to trap his foes no matter how fast they run, move and perform multiple actions simultaneously, and give himself an infinite amount of time to dodge. *'Banach Tarski Paradox:' With this paradox he could instantly create 16 clones Multiplication or an infinite number of clones Infinity. Each one are independent and can perform their own actions. *'Turning Paradoxes into Reality:' Claims that he transcribes Paradoxes into reality. Should be able to do the same with other paradoxes. *'Carbonoid Body:' Due to his state as a Carbonoid, Zeno does not have a heart and controls his own blood flow, allowing him to forcibly stop himself from bleeding. His ceramic outer body is durable enough to shrug off the effects of a coilgun's. The only way to permanently kill a Carbnoid is to decapitate them or otherwise destroy the head. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Choujin Sensen Category:Artificial Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Clones Category:Androids Category:Immortals Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cane Users Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6